The Search For Peace
by gummiwummi
Summary: "Hordes of the undead trying to devour my flesh. People who obviously test my trust. A video game with an awful glitch that can cause me to actually die in real life? Yeah, this is definitely a wonderful way to spend my time as a teenager." - Sakura Haruno. (Detailed description inside.)


Inside Description: Sakura Haruno was an excellent, female gamer. She performed in online, multiplayer contests and competitions until she suddenly vanished from the gaming scene altogether. Nothing was a challenge anymore. After receiving an email from her favorite gaming company 'Team Shinobi', she couldn't resist trying out the new system along with its first game 'The Search For Peace' - a world filled with the ravenous bodies of the undead and other potential threats. Although it's just an innocent game-testing session for Sakura, it has some serious drawbacks and danger... Are they really safe? (Couples aren't thought of yet, but of course it will center on Sakura and the relationships she meets along the way.)

* * *

Sakura nestled slowly onto her bed with her computer sitting in her lap. Like most people, she would check her social networking profile and search through a few other sites until she finally ended her internet time on her email.

The messages were organized into folders: Family, Store Deals, Spam and Gaming.

A year ago, 'Gaming' was a folder she would check everyday. Now, it sat in her email account collecting hundreds of messages from online, gaming magazines and old, multiplayer friends wondering where the hell she'd been. Skipping it, Sakura shut down her laptop and rested her body against the sweet, lavender-scented comforter.

From the start of middle school, Sakura was obsessed with video games. If she didn't have such a high metabolism, she would most likely weigh over three-hundred pounds due to her thumbs receiving the only exercise then. Her parents had recently bought a wireless router so it was much easier to play online and meet other gamers.

Battle after battle, she gained the reputation as the 'Queen of Gaming'. Defeating opponents was a breeze with her skills, but after beating everyone so often, she would have to search for a new game.

Regardless of what she chose, it would end with the same disappointing feeling. Nothing entertained her or brought enough of a challenge to excite her. She had sold her games - only keeping a few that remained fun to play during Story Mode.

And then, finally, stopped playing altogether.

She would receive emails from friends asking for a spar or duel, but she would ignore them and go on with her normal life in reality. What was so great about the games that appeared now on the shelves? It was the same thing with each of them. You move your thumbs, defeat your opponent, and move onto the next.

...So repetitive and tedious...

Even the people trolling around the multiplayer section didn't stand up to her expectations. Stopping was the only thing that came across her mind after so many failed attempts at trying new games and wasting money.

Mebuki knocked on the wooden frame of her door. "Sakura, Naruto is at the door. Do you want to hang out with him or should I just shoo him away?"

Sakura rolled onto her stomach. "Nah, it's okay. Tell him to just come into my room."

A rush of hurried footsteps stomped to her door and the excited, blonde-haired boy joined her in her room.

"Sakura! Guess what just happened!" He shouted out in his usual, excited tone.

"You were shot down by another girl? You pushed a button you weren't supposed to? You robbed a bank?" She decided the first guess was most likely the right one.

Naruto shook his head. "No! I just received this month's Team Shinobi magazine!" He held the laminated publication in front of her face. Team Shinobi's logo 'TS' with a shuriken hovering over the letters was displayed largely on the front cover.

"And I care because..." He knew better than to think she was interested in another boring article about their upcoming games.

"Because they're coming out with a new game system! Whoever pre-orders it online receives the first game created for the system!" His toothy grin was causing her to become irritated.

"Naruto, I'm not interested in stupid games. If this was all you wanted to show me then you can go!" Her agitation was on full-throttle. If he stayed any longer and badgered her; he would end up leaving with a bruised cheek.

"What I'm trying to say is this gaming system is totally hands-on and fully involves the gamer. I went on the computer and watched a few demonstrations of the gameplay and it was amazing! Talking about it makes me want to buy it so bad!"

Sakura was growing curious. Opening her laptop, she ordered Naruto to find the appropriate video. Finding it easily, Sakura watched as the 'gamer' wrapped two, wireless wristbands around his arms and two, wireless legbands to himself. He pulled on a headband with small, dark-shaded spectacles attached to the front.

The game was new, but it didn't show the title screen and she could only watch the playthrough. His actual image was displayed on the screen in first-person to show others the game controls. It was amazing how such a little amount of equipment could acquire that much information and put it into a video game.

She was very interested. People would be unable to use only their thumbs and would have to actually swing their arms and kick with their legs. This was something she had dreamed about as a child, but thought it would only happen long after her lifespan.

"Isn't that cool?!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes shining with appreciation.

"It's really cool," She admitted. "But it's not cool enough for me to get back into gaming."

Naruto almost fell on her carpeted floor. "Com'on, Sakura! Just give it a try and I promise you'll be hooked! Look, the game even has the open world feature!"

"A lot of games we've played together have the open world. Been there, done that about a thousand times. It's no use, Naruto. I'm not interested," She resounded firmly.

Naruto rolled up the magazine and stuffed it in his back pocket. "Fine, but I'll be pre-ordering it. Once I have it, you'll be begging on your knees for me to let you play."

"Bye, Naruto." She led him through the door with a beaming smile.

Alone again, Sakura plopped onto her mattress and eyed her computer on the floor. If she opened the 'Gaming' folder in her email, it was highly probable that it had some information on the new system.

Giving in to her curiosity, and old, gamer self, Sakura opened her laptop and searched 'Gaming' for any news. To her surprise, there was nothing from Team Shinobi's company, but only a few things about old games and coupons.

She sighed and closed her laptop once more. Hitting her head against her pillow, she closed her eyes and tried her best to fall asleep. For a game, it _did_ look fun and interesting.

But she would never tell Naruto that.

OoOoOOoOoO

Sakura walked through the hallway leading to her classroom. It was weird to say the least since everyone was talking about Team Shinobi.

"Team Shinobi is releasing a new system!"

"I heard that a few lucky bastards will actually get the chance to receive the system early!"

"Does anyone even know what the new system is called? I read as much information as I could, but I came up with nothing."

"They'll tell us soon. They always do."

For a sophisticated, private school, Konoha Academy had a lot of video game nerds. The geeks even begged the Student Council to create an Electronics Club - pertaining solely to gameplay and reviewing new games. To Sakura, the name was only a mask to hide what they really wanted to do - sit on their butts and play for hours on end without their parents complaining.

Sakura sat at her desk, reading through her Biology notes to study for a test in second period. Naruto slammed his hand down on her desk, along with the notes that were originally held in her hands.

"You've got to come with me after school." It didn't seem to be a question.

"Why? Don't you have Kendo Club or something?"

"We have to go and sign our names up at Aboard Games. If one of us are chosen, we'll win the new, Team Shinobi system. And-"

"Before you say anything else... Why are you constantly bugging me about it? What's the big deal? Who cares about some in-person, game system - not me. I'm not signing up. Now, get off my notes because, unlike you, I want to pass my classes."

Naruto growled in frustration. "It will increase _my_ chances! If your name is drawn, you can just give me the system!"

"That's dishonest. Why would you do that?"

"Sasuke is asking all the girls to do it for him! It's not fair if he has six or seven girls signing up and giving him the system!" Naruto was roughly pushed away as their raven-haired classmate stopped at Sakura's desk.

"Hey, Sakura. Can I count on you to sign up for the new system?" A group of girls stood behind him, beckoning her to join their cult of Sasuke-Worshippers.

Sakura stacked her notes and closed her eyes. She really couldn't stand this guy. Sure, he was attractive, but that attitude that emanated from his body made her run in the other direction. Besides, when they were in grade school, he threw away her favorite pencil cap.

"Sorry, but Naruto asked me first," She blandly stated. Although, Naruto hadn't truly asked her.

Oh well.

Naruto jumped in front of him. "Yeah, so get lost, Chicken-Head!" The girls behind Sasuke growled ferociously, but Naruto stood his ground.

Sasuke waved his hand nonchalantly. "Whatever. You losers wouldn't win even if a million kids signed up for you." He walked back to his seat with the girls encircling him.

"I hate that guy!" Naruto fumed.

Sakura smiled at her fiery friend. "Oh, stop it, Naruto. You should be thanking me for accepting your request."

His grinding frown quickly curved into his trademark, toothy grin. "Thanks, Sakura!"

The bell rang, but the teacher remained absent. This was an everyday thing so the students continued to talk.

"So, have you read anything else about Team Shinobi's new release?" She asked innocently.

Naruto's smile broadened. "Yeah, I have! And, since my dad works for the company, he told me a few secrets..."

Sakura leaned forward in her seat. "And?"

"The new system is called 'Reality' and the new game that they will be releasing as a gift with pre-orders is called 'The Search For Peace'. He said after pre-orders, the system can be bought at the store for fourty-five thousand yen!"

Sakura almost fell from her chair. "Fourty-five thousand?! That's ridiculous!"

Naruto shared the same disappointed look. "I know! My dad is a member of Team Shinobi and he still won't buy it for me! He said: 'You need to learn responsibility and raise the money on your own!' But I think he only said that 'cause he doesn't want to pay for it."

"My mom would have a heart attack if I even mentioned the system. I'm so glad that I'm not into video games... _Way_ too much money."

The teacher stepped through the door, his slightly sluggish appearance proved to the kids he was suffering from another hangover.

"Alright, take out your textbooks and turn to page thirty-three. Read the passage and answer the questions at the end of the story."

Naruto raised his hand and pointed to the dark stain on his button-up shirt. "Kakashi-sensei, did you get into a fight at the bar last night and forget to change your clothes?"

Kakashi looked down at his shirt and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh, great... Now I know why all those people stared at me on the way to school."

OoOoOOoOoO

Aboard Games was the best electronics store you could find in Konoha. Games didn't come cheap, but hundreds of titles stacked the shelves. If you were looking for a specific game, Aboard was the best place to search first.

"So thinking from the game corner in your brain, what do you think The Search For Peace is about?" Naruto asked, treading beside his friend.

Sakura shrugged. "You would probably be in a near-apocalyptic world of sorts with some evil person or organization threatening to destroy all life... Or something like that. Knowing Team Shinobi, you'll have a bouncy, large-busted woman on your team as a healer and a ripped, tone-chested gunman as your dear friend. That's just going off the title. Video games have such boring stereotypes. Trust me, Naruto, save your money up for something more fulfilling - like a university."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sakura, I'll most likely follow in my dad's footsteps and become a game designer! As long as my dad's boss puts in a good word for me, I can register for any college without worry. They'll practically be begging me to enroll!"

The blonde folded his arms behind his head. "Anyway, I hope one of us really win. I would love to rub it in that bastard's face."

Even though Naruto hated Sasuke, the two were very alike. Naruto and Sasuke were overconfident and expected everyone to bow at their feet. The only difference? Sasuke had ten times the amount of girls fawning over him than Naruto.

"Be careful, Naruto. He might sick his big brother on you," Sakura warned.

Naruto smirked. "Ah, the Uchiha brothers? What's so scary about his big brother? I'm not scared of anything!"

"What was that?" Sasuke called from behind them.

"Nothing!" Naruto lied, raising his hands in defense.

His brother, Itachi, stood silently behind him with very little expression crossing his face. He still wore his police uniform although he was probably off-duty.

"Where's your Team Sasuke fangirls? I thought they'd be here to help sign you up." Sakura wasn't afraid to glance over at Itachi, but still, the young man held no emotion.

Sasuke only smiled. "They'll be here later. I don't really care to be honest." He peeked over their shoulders and frowned. "The line's pretty long... I wonder why they don't wait to open until school let's out."

"College students run the store right now. They open three hours before Konoha Academy releases students from classes." Itachi's voice was subtle and he spoke so matter-of-fact.

"Let's just wait, okay? Most of them are just signing up so it won't take long," Sakura reasoned.

The group of students spoke casually about their teachers and subjects, but it was strictly to pass time - not because they enjoyed Sasuke's company. Soon, the people in line dwindled and Naruto and Sakura were the next in line. The whiskered boy bounced on his heels, his excitement bubbling over the rim.

"I'm next! Hell yeah!" Naruto strided happily to the desk and took one of the slips. He scribbled his name, address, and cell number and jammed it into the slot. Sakura lacked his excitement, but took no time to reach the counter.

"When will you be drawing names?" She asked, writing down her information.

"The deadline for sign-ups are in a week. Drawing out a winner will probably be next Friday," The cashier answered happily.

She nodded and walked out with Naruto. He remained all smiles until the two reached the steps to her home.

"Sakura, are you sure you're not interested? I'm sure you'd have a blast with the new Reality." His bright, true-blue eyes shined with a knowing sense that she was hiding her actual interest.

"I'm _fine_. Besides, you want to beat Sasuke, right? One more name will up your chances!"

Naruto, carefully examining her eyes, decided to leave it alone. "Okay, but once I get it, you have to play!" He waved goodbye and ran off in the direction of his own home.

Sakura returned the farewell and opened the door. Taking her shoes off at the entryway, Sakura hurried to her room. She flipped open her computer and waited for the desktop to load.

After the software finished loading, Sakura went to her primary search engine and typed in 'Reality game system'. An article dated today was the first link. Inside, Team Shinobi explained the game system's compact, miniature size - easy for transportation. She scrolled down - reaching the bottom - without learning anything new.

"I'm getting too into this. Time to study like a normal teenager," She whispered to herself.

OoOoOOoOoO

Rumors of the game swirled around the school like a forest fire. Even some of the teachers were blabbering about the new system. Afterall, it would change the way people played games forever - if it worked that is.

A familiar hand settled on her shoulder as she placed her old, worn-out sneakers in her shoe-cubby. She turned, showing an uninterested glint in her eyes. "What?"

"People usually greet others with a kind 'hello'," Sasuke sneered.

She removed her slippers from the same cubby and pulled them onto her feet. "If you have nothing to say then leave."

"Very hostile today, Sakura. I just wanted to ask a question."

"And?"

"Why are you helping that loser? You know that Naruto isn't going to win that free system. If you help me win then we can spend some extra time together." He smirked flirtatiously at the pink-haired girl.

"Your club of fangirls would definitely not appreciate that," She answered flatly.

Sasuke combed his fingers through his hair. "Oh, what they don't know won't hurt them, right?" The early bell rang, signaling students to get to class. "Just take some time to think about my offer."

He walked away, his head held high in arrogance, and settled into their classroom. Sakura rolled her eyes and followed after him, sitting in her own seat. Her emerald eyes trailed over to the blonde knucklehead, doodling in his notebook.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Naruto turned around and showed her the small drawing. It was a mediocre depiction of himself playing the new game system.

"You're such a nerd," She mouthed, refraining from laughing loudly during the lesson.

He smiled and continued drawing as their silver-haired teacher drawled on about the importance of literature.

During lunch, Naruto poked her side with his chopsticks. "Only nine more days until they announce the winner! I wish I had a fast-forward button, so I can find out now!" He exclaimed.

Sakura frowned, removing the steamed artichoke hearts from her lunch. "Why is everybody so obsessed with this game? I swear, people would give up their first-born to have it."

"You don't understand, Sakura," Their classmate, Shikamaru, rang out. "This console is virtual reality - the very first of its kind. It'll be so expensive, people would _have_ to give up their first-born to buy it."

"Unless they're rich like Uchiha over there," Naruto spat, glaring at the raven-haired boy eating lunch with several girls.

"Yeah, I can't wrap my head around him... Why does he need to enter a raffle for a free console if he can just afford it? Troublesome..." Shikamaru griped.

" 'Cause he's a selfish asshole! He thinks he deserves everything first and that we should bow down at his feet."

"Shouldn't your family be making some bank too, Naruto? Your dad does work with Team Shinobi, right?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto slirped down another noodle. "He's just a game designer... Sadly, he's the only one working in our family. My mom's an impulse shopper, so he barely has enough money for my allowance! My mom's crazy... Don't tell her I said that though."

"Just try to remain positive. A lot of people signed up for the new system, so anyone could win," Sakura said with a comforting tone.

OoOoOOoOoO

Naruto's hasty knocks automatically proved that Sakura had quite the day ahead of her. After suffering the torment of hearing Naruto babbling on about the raffle, it was finally the day he had been looking forward to.

"Hurry up, Sakura!" He yelled through the door.

Sakura zipped up her jacket and joined her friend on her doorstep. "Sorry, let's go see who won!"

Aboard Games was piled with hundreds of people. Luckily, they cleared out most of the shelves and promotional cut-outs in the store to make room. Sakura and Naruto squeezed through the crowd and waited patiently as the store's staff moved to the cashier stand to make their announcement.

The male cashier stood up on a foldable, black chair and shouted over the crowd. "Attention! Fellow gamers and reviewers, I would like everyone to remain silent."

Sakura watched, amused, as Naruto bounced on his heels with anticipation.

The cashier continued. "Today, we will be pulling out one, single winner for the new Reality console. With their new system, the winner will also receive a new copy of the game 'The Search For Peace'. If I can explain a few things first-"

"Get on with it! Pull out a damn name already!" One of the men yelled out in the crowd.

"Err, yes..." The cashier nervously moved to his female co-worker and motioned her to fish her hand through the pot - filled with hundreds of names.

She smiled happily and each attendant watched with burning focus. Her hand dipped into the pot and she moved it around, grabbing a single, folded piece of paper. She handed it to the cashier and the air suddenly grew heavier.

"The winner is... Shikamaru Nara! Congratulations!"

Shikamaru walked through the crowd, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow, I actually won? That's a first." He walked to the male cashier and shook his hand.

Sakura turned to Naruto. The raw expression of disappointment overshadowing his face. She tried her best to console him. "Hey, atleast Sasuke didn't win, right? One of our friends won fair and square!"

He faked a smile. "Yeah..." She watched as his shoulders stiffened. "Just wish it was me, that's all."

OoOoOOoOoO

After walking home without uttering a single word, Sakura stopped at her door and faced Naruto. "I'm sorry you didn't win the raffle."

"It's okay," He lied, his blue eyes falling to his shoes.

Sakura patted his shoulder and smiled. "Maybe, we can go visit Shikamaru. He'll probably let us play."

Naruto returned with a small smile of his own. "That's true. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He treaded down the sidewalk and waved once at his friend.

Sakura entered her home and walked briskly to her room. She pulled off her jacket and jumped onto her bed. Pulling her laptop from underneath her pillow, Sakura turned it on and watched as the computer loaded her desktop screen.

She felt terrible that Naruto hadn't won. If anyone, the bonehead surely would have put the console to good use! She was also slightly upset that she wouldn't get the chance to play it.

But she didn't play video games anymore - why should she care?

But this game was different. It may actually prove a challenge to her.

She opened a new tab going to her email and decided it was time to open 'Gaming' again.

She deleted her old, read emails and checked for any other news from Team Shinobi's online magazine. In bold letters, an email caught her eye:

'**Sakura Haruno - You have been selected!'**

Selected? Was this spam? She tapped her mouse and the message opened to announce her 'selection'.

'_Congratulations!_

_Team Shinobi Co. is happy to announce you have been approved to receive one of the first models of Reality - the revolutionary system that will change everyone's sense of gaming forever!_

_You and a number of others were randomly selected from our millions of subscribed members to beta test this new product! After your review has been posted, you will receive your free gift!_

_If you're interested, we would appreciate your response by clicking the link below! But hurry, time is running out!_

_Team Shinobi, CEO_

_-Hashirami Senju'_

Sakura could only laugh at the cruel sense of irony. If she was still like Naruto, she would be bouncing off the walls and running downstairs screaming her head off about this chance. The pair had wanted to have a spot as beta testers ever since they were pre-teens yet their wishes went unanswered. Until now.

She hovered her mouse icon over the virtual trashcan, but immediately stopped herself from right-clicking.

Naruto really, _really_ wanted this Reality system. He would do anything if he had the chance to get his hands on it - that boy had no limitations. He was her best friend and she sure as hell knew that he would do the same for her.

She scrolled down to the bottom of the message and clicked the link. A new window opened, leading to Team Shinobi's website.

'_Thank you for your response!_

_The next meeting for beta testers is September 26th, 2033. The meeting will take place at exactly ten o'clock and located at Ninki Konoha Hotel. Arrive at the front desk and their host/ess will guide you to the meeting room._

_A lunch buffet will be served to guests and is, of course, free of charge!_

_*Bring identification card to the front desk._

_*Uninvited attendants are strictly prohibited._

_We hope to see you at our next group-meeting!_

_Team Shinobi, CEO._

_-Hashirama Senju'_

"Damn, I really wanted to bring Naruto," She sighed. But as long as she received the system, it would be okay. Also, it would be a nice, early present for his birthday. It's killing two birds with one stone!

OoOoOOoOoO

Sakura walked her normal route to school and waited to cross the road. People joined her; students and adults alike standing idly. To her left was a man that strangely stood out from the humdrum of people she saw on a daily basis. He was tall with long, charcoal-colored hair trailing down his back.

"Are you in need of something?" He asked in his rough voice.

Embarrassed, Sakura's eyes dropped to the pavement below her. "I'm sorry."

"It's impolite to stare, but it's interesting... You're quite observant of your surroundings." A hard smile crept over his face.

"Huh?" How was _she_ observant?

"The lane I usually travel to work is closed due to repairs. This is a detour I take on such occasions, so you probably don't recognize me from the faces you see almost everyday," He explained.

"Oh?" She wasn't sure what to respond with. Her mother drilled it into her brain that most older men that spoke very openly to high school girls were likely perverts. Also, to stay away from anyone that wore trenchcoats.

He was an older man.

He wore a trenchcoat.

To her relief, the lights changed and the group of pedestrians made their way across the street. He turned to Sakura and dipped his head politely.

"It was nice to meet you in person, Sakura."

"Huh?" She drawled out, dumbfounded. He strolled down the sidewalk ignoring her confusion. The man was strange and made her very uncomfortable.

More importantly, how did he know her name?

OoOoOOoOoO

Keeping this morning's strange incident to herself, she was surprised by the scraping of a desk pushing across the floor. Naruto continued pushing his desk until it was side-by-side with Sakura's. It was a ritual they did everyday since elementary school.

"My mom was getting angry that I kept bringing cooked ramen to school. She was complaining how it would get cold and I could get sick from the build-up of bacteria. What do you think?"

"I think it's a bit too late for those kind of comments. You've been eating cold ramen since freshman year." She pulled out her own bento and picked through the spinach leaves her mother packed. Why did she always place vegetables that she didn't like in her lunch?

"Well, the main reason she got pissed was because she makes my lunches everyday, but I just replace them with ramen. She caught me in the act and almost destroyed the house when I told her the truth." He could feel the fear rise inside his belly as he was reminded of the punishment he'd receive after he returned home.

As if reading his thoughts, Sakura punched his arm playfully. "Oh, just buy a bouquet of her favorite flowers! Actually, considering it's _your_ mom, just drop to your knees and beg for your life."

A crowd of students entered the classroom and made a commotion at Sasuke's desk. Curious, Naruto and Sakura pushed through until they finally met with the Uchiha; a pompous smile on his face.

"Wow, actually showing a smile? What's got you so happy?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke pulled the paper from his desk, creating an uproar in the students around him. Naruto snatched the paper away and let his eyes trail around the words. His expression changed drastically from annoyance to sheer shock.

"You were selected as a beta tester for the Reality system?" The words dribbled from his mouth as if someone had just slammed their fist into his stomach.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, and I'll be receiving a free system afterwards."

"No way! You're a damn liar! You probably just printed that out to make it look like you would! You're probably doing this since you didn't win the raffle!" Naruto's voice shook angrily.

Sakura bit her lip nervously. If anyone should have been chosen, it was Naruto. She had never expected Sasuke to be selected as well, but he always got what he wanted.

Damn.

"Why would I lie? That's for attention-craving children. If anyone would spout out dishonest remarks, it would be you, Naruto."

Naruto raised his fist, ready to strike, but Sakura caught him before he pounded his fist into Sasuke's cheek.

"You already have two strikes, Naruto! If you get in another fight, you'll be suspended!" She chided.

He struggled, but Sakura's firm hold finally calmed the boy into submission. "You're just some stupid, spoiled, rich kid..." He coughed out.

Sasuke remained silent as the blonde stomped back to his desk. He grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Why do you hang out with him? He's a trouble-maker," Sasuke said coldly.

The pinkette removed his hold and turned to Naruto. "Because he's my friend? He doesn't try to be perfect like everyone else around here." She maneuvered through the other students and back to Naruto; he was scarfing down his food like a pack of lions on a gazelle.

"If you eat too fast, you'll get a nasty stomach-ache," She joked.

Naruto wiped away the cold broth with the back of his hand. "It just makes me so angry that he, of all people, was chosen. We've been wanting that for a long time! Now, he just has one more thing to rub in my face."

Deciding to raise his spirits, Sakura confessed to receiving the email as well. "I was going to keep it a surprise, but I was selected to join too, Naruto."

He swung around in his chair to face her. God, he sure got over his moods quickly. "What?! You did? That's awesome!"

"I guess, but I plan on giving you the free gift for your birthday."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped dramatically. "Y-you were really going to?! Aw, Sakura, you're awesome!" He stood up and faced Sasuke - his middle finger flipped high. "Hey, Sasuke! You're not the only one that received that message from Team Shinobi! Sakura did too!"

The group of students turned to the pair.

"What? _Two _people in school did?"

"Why didn't I get one? I've been a subscribed member for two years!"

"Where can I get all that extra luck?"

Sasuke rose from his seat. "I don't believe you."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Well, unlike you, I didn't bring mine to school. I honestly don't care."

He huffed up slightly, but quickly regained his stoic, uninterested composure. "That's cool. Guess I'll see you there, Sakura..."

OoOoOOoOoO

"Can you take pictures? What about recordings? Do you receive the system right away? How long will you-"

Sakura pushed her hand firmly against Naruto's mouth. "You speak too fast and you speak too much! Just be quiet, okay?" She interjected with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so excited! If only I could come with you!"

She opened the doors and turned to her friend standing near the wall of the hotel. "You'll be okay out here?"

"Sakura, I'm seventeen. Stop acting like a mom!" He shot her a thumbs-up. "Beat the crap out of your opponents!"

She smiled and entered the lobby. An older woman sat quietly reading a book probably based on a hot, passionate couple learning how to love again.

"Excuse me? I'm Sakura Haruno..." She searched through her bag for her I.D. and handed it to the woman. "I'm here for the beta testing meeting for Team Shinobi."

The woman carefully examined the card and smiled brightly at the young girl. "Certainly. Please, follow me to the room." She rose slowly from her comfortable chair and walked steadily out to the West Wing Elevator Hall. She pressed the down-arrow button and the two walked into the elevator.

Light, classical music erupted from the speakers inside the elevator, filling the silence between the old woman and Sakura. The elevator lowered three floors and the doors cracked open with an audible 'ping'.

"Right this way, Ms. Haruno." The woman led her to two, large, double doors and opened them politely. Inside the room was a large, plasma-screen television and dozens of low-raised platforms with what seemed to be the new system. The room was dark with only the light of the single television's screen lighting the room. Sasuke sat comfortably on one of the three loveseats in the room.

"Enjoy your time, Ms. Haruno," The old woman chirped before closing the doors behind the female student.

Sakura took a seat on the loveseat opposite of the Uchiha and looked around the room. It was strange. They were invited here, but where was their host? For an amazing, top-rated game company, Team Shinobi really lacked the friendly aspect for customers.

"I've been sitting here for thirty minutes, but I haven't heard a word about the director of this meeting. Do you think he forgot?" Sasuke asked, puzzled.

Sakura shook her head. "Naw, he's probably just busy making preparations." Atleast she _hoped_ so. The email looked authentic, but if this was some sort of scam... She'd bolt out as quick as possible.

The doors swung open with another hostess leading an older man and another student into the room. She bowed politely to the guests and scurried back to the door. "Your host will arrive shortly. Please, enjoy your stay." She sounded so robotic, but saying 'enjoy your stay' everyday would probably take its toll on your nerves.

The boy was much taller and wore a very casual outfit. He looked similiar to Sasuke, but his appearance seemed more mature. The old man wore a very comfortable yukata and treaded to the loveseat that Sakura was sitting at.

"Man, it really shows my age when I'm around high school students," He griped.

The boy raised his hand. "Actually, I'm a college student."

"Yeah, yeah... So you all got the same email? Pretty cool, huh?! We all get to test out the Reality!" He took a seat next to Sakura while the boy remained standing.

"Are you sure you're even in the right place? Why would an old man play video games?" Sasuke asked, rudely.

The old man rolled his eyes, but ignored Sasuke and turned to Sakura. "How long have you been playing video games?"

"Oh, I'm only doing this for a friend."

The doors swung open yet again and an older man walked through the room. Instantly, Sakura had recognized him as the strange man waiting with her at the crosswalk.

"_I guess it makes sense that he knew my name... But it's still creepy_," She thought as he presented himself to the group.

"I apologize for the wait... I am the game designer for The Search For Peace and co-creator of the new Reality system. My name is Madara Uchiha and let me welcome you openly to the beta testers' meeting."

Sakura's head snapped over to Sasuke so fast there was an audible click of her neck popping. 'Uchiha'? Was this serious? If he happened to be related to Sasuke then everything would make sense! The money, the early-shipped games... This caused her to hate this kid even more!

"Now, how about we get down to business? Pick any of the six Reality systems and place the motion-tracking wristbands and legbands to the appropriate areas. Please, be careful adjusting the headgear. If you need any assistance, I will gladly help you." He watched as each of his voluntary testers moved around the room.

Sakura turned to their host as she fastened the legbands around her ankles. "When is the system coming out officially to the public?"

"After we run though a few more tests... It will most likely be out before the holidays," Madara answered.

Once the four guests had correctly fastened on their equipment, Madara clapped his hands together. "Alright! To turn on Reality, you must push the start button located on the right side of your headgear. Enjoy your gameplay."

The room in front of her quickly dissipated to a beautiful, verdant valley. The title screen appeared with script lettering.

'_The Search For Peace_'

Beside her, the three boys examing their surroundings. "This isn't what I expected," Sasuke confessed.

"Yeah, I was expecting broken terrain and a dark sky. But this... This is absolutely beautiful," Sakura agreed. A pop-up appeared:

'_What is your name?'_

A text box appeared below and Sakura manually typed in her name. She turned to Sasuke and noticed his name hovering a few inches above his head. She turned to the others:

'Jiraiya' and 'Sai' appeared above their characters in the same lettering.

"It's an open world game so how about we go exploring?" Sakura suggested. The other silently agreed and followed her through the valley. Although the landscape was stunning, there was no sign of life around them.

No insects, animals, or other intelligeant life.

Jiraiya stroked his chin. "This is a bizarre scene... Why would this mark the beginning of the game? I know it's open world, but we don't receive anything to get us started?"

"No event. No dialogue. It is very strange," Sai agreed. He looked around and caught sight of smoke clouding the sky to the west. "Maybe we start there?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's better than just standing around." He trudged forward, the others following close behind.

Sakura moved behind the others. For some off-put reason, she didn't feel comfortable in this game. How did they exit the game or turn off the system exactly? Did Madara Uchiha even bother telling them that anyway? If he was related to Sasuke, she was sure that he had some knowledge - his family wouldn't keep the entire system a secret.

They climbed the steep hill that masked the location of the rising smoke. A house sitting on the corner of two, joined streets was engulfed in flames.

"Is that... an entire city below us?" Sai questioned, shading his eyes from the smoke.

"This is where we need to go. Let's climb down and move to the house. We might find someone there," Jiraiya advised. The old man carefully made his way down the steep hill and motioned the others to follow.

"Do you have any idea what this game is about, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, stepping down the hill with ease.

Sasuke squinted his obsidien eyes. "I have no idea. With a title so vague, it could be anything, really." The high schoolers met with the others and watched as the house crumpled to the ground.

The splintering sound of wood breaking and the popping of the glass bursting from the windowpane caused Sakura to flinch. She was amazed by the in-game graphics and sounds - it was as if she wasn't in the game at all.

In her peripheral vision, Sakura caught the glimpse of a shadow moving through the house. She grabbed onto Sasuke's sleeve and pointed through the shattered remnants of one of the windows.

"There's someone inside!"

Sasuke frowned. "So? What do you want to do about it?"

Without a response, Sai jumped through the window - surprising everyone.

"Will he be okay?" Sakura asked, worried.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's a game, Sakura. He'll be fine."

Outside, they could hear the sound of feet stomping against the floor. The roof began crumbling and caved in as the beams of the house burnt and toppled from their places. Sakura released a shocked sigh as the house finally fell to its foundation.

"Sai!" Jiraiya and Sakura called out.

The smoke and dust billowed before them, blinding their vision from any further view of the house. Coughing erupted from the clouds and two shadows leaning against each other escaped the wreckage of the house.

"They survived!" Sakura exclaimed, running towards them.

Sasuke shook his head. "I told you... We're in a game. If they die in the game, they'll just return to the main screen."

Sai and the other male fell to the ground, coughing and spitting out the dust and ash that collected in their mouths. The other boy was coughing heavily and gasping for air.

Sakura immediately recognized him. "Shikamaru?! What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru coughed and turned to Sakura, his eyes widened. "We've got to get out of here!"

Sasuke stepped closer and knealt down. "Why?"

"Sasuke?! You're here too? Damn, we need to get out of this city _now_!" He stood up, his legs wobbling slightly, and moved passed the group. Sakura grabbed his wrist, trying to stop him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused.

Shikamaru groaned loudly and pulled himself away. "Are you all idiots?! They're everywhere in the city! They'll kill you before you have a chance to run!" He turned to the empty road winding around the burnt house and gasped. "They're coming and I'm leaving. If you know what's good for you, you'd come with me!" He ran down the sidewalk and vanished from their sight.

"Who are 'they'?" Sai questioned.

Turning to the empty road, a figure slowly walked forward. Sasuke stood up, trying to focus on what he was actually seeing.

The figure held its weight on its right foot and pushed forward dragging the other. Sakura's eyes grew large with fear as the figure became clear. Its greyed flesh stretched taut across its face and its lips curled showing off dirty, decaying teeth. The hands clenched tightly with bony fingers piercing into its own palms.

It wore a tattered dress - the left sleeve torn away, hanging off of its shoulder. Its bulbous eyes darting around its environment with a ravenous hunger burning in its sockets.

"What the hell?!" Jiraiya sputtered, stepping back.

Sakura turned in the direction that Shikamaru had fled. "Hurry! We'll try and catch up with Shikamaru!"

"No, let's try and fight them off," Sasuke argued.

"Are you daft, kid? Look closer!" Jiraiya yelled, putting at the others quickly joining the lone zombie's group.

Sai jumped away and began running. "I'm not losing this game this quickly."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke. "Come on, Sasuke. We have no weapons! Let's _go_!" She pulled the stubborn boy away, chasing after the others.

"Which way did he turn?" Jiraiya asked, turning to the girl behind him.

Sakura had no idea. The walking carcass distracted her with its grotesque features and even then, he disappeared quicker than she had expected.

"I don't know," She admitted, racing away as the horde of undead treaded uncomfortably close.

"Well, we need to find somewhere safe," Sasuke replied, his eyes searching the city. The sight of a library quickly snagged his attention. "The library. We'll block the doors with bookshelves."

Obeying his order, the group climbed the steps and pushed open the heavy, wooden doors. The four hurriedly kicked down a bookshelf, the books toppling out of its shelves, and pushed it in front of the entrance as the groans and hisses of the hoarde grew louder.

Sakura dropped to the floor, trying to catch her breath. "That was... exhilarating," She blurted. Never had her heart pounded this hard in her chest before - not playing a game, anyway.

This system made the game seem so real. Yes, this was definitely something she was looking forward to.


End file.
